Sharing the Spot
by Jana Girl123
Summary: "I would appreciate it if you refrained from sitting in my spot in the breaks between coitus while spending the night with Leonard." "I'm not here for Leonard, Sweetie." Penny teaches Sheldon a lesson.


**A/N I don't own The Big Bang Theory, but if I did the theme song would be 'Soft Kitty'.**

**After becoming hooked to The Big Bang Theory (which was unbelievably easy) I couldn't help but notice how epic of a couple Sheldon and Penny would be. I mean they get along so well, and they obviously have potential. Unfortunately since I am nothing more than a fan, there's nothing I can really do about it. But that doesn't mean I can't write about it:D**

* * *

**Monday**

"That's my spot."

Penny looked up to find Sheldon standing over her with a frown on his face. Howard, Raj, and Leonard looked up from their Thai take-out to watch the classic showdown between their two friends.

The blonde looked at Sheldon curiously as she finished chewing a bite of her chicken. "Why?"

"What on Earth do you mean 'why'? That seat has been mine since I moved into this apartment!"

Penny cocked her head to the side. "...But why? Is your name on it?"

"Actually I inscribed it on the bottom cushion in case an event like this ever occurred." Sheldon replied, "Now I would appreciate it if you got off!"

"Penny, just give him back his seat." Leonard sighed, "If you take away his favorite toy he'll steal your shoes."

"...Fine." She conceded with a scowl as she slid off the red couch and onto the floor. Sheldon smirked and took his self-assigned seat as Penny slumped onto the floor with her arms crossed.

It wasn't fair that stupid (though unbelievably cute) Sheldon always took that stupid seat at the end of the couch because of his rules. Why wasn't she allowed to sit there? After all, it was just a seat.

That's how the idea began to plant itself into her mind.

* * *

**Thursday**

"That's my seat."

Sheldon scowled at the pretty blonde woman with her hindquarters all over his prized seat. What was it with her frustrating resilience when it came to stealing his spot? It was his, damn it, and by Newton's name no one was going to steal it!

Penny looked up at him annoyingly (and though he hated to admit it,_ attractively_) innocently and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well considering I've called it 'my seat' far before you were even in the picture or an object of Leonard's and it's in my contract I'm going to go with yes."

"But I erased your name from the bottom cushion."

Before Sheldon could explode at the sheer audacity of Penny's actions, Howard cut in saying, "Just let her sit there, Sheldon. I mean, we don't want that cute butt of hers to be uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Howard."

"Just looking out for you."

"Penny, if you don't remove yourself from my spot I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The physicist said firmly as he glared at her in annoyance. "I don't care how perky your rear is, move it."

_Perky? Oh, how sweet of him to notice it. _Penny thought bitterly as she yet again got up with a sigh and found another spot to sit. At this point the idea had been well planted into her mind, but she hadn't taken it seriously until now.

Sheldon watched her facial expression turn calculating as Penny contemplated her plan.

Maybe he should lock his door tonight.

* * *

**Friday**

"Penny, that's my-"

"I know, I know. Yeesh." She grumbled as she stood up.

"Glad to see you're finally having some common sense and decency." Sheldon nodded with approval as he sat down where Penny had just been sitting.

At this point the blonde didn't mind. Her plan had already been formed in her head. It not only let her release a bit of the...tension she felt towards Sheldon, but would teach him a lesson as well.

The mischievous smirk on her lips caused Sheldon to feel a little uncomfortable. But only a little. After all, a genius physician with an exceptionally high IQ could go against anything a waitress at the Cheesecake factory (even one as clever as Penny) had to offer.

It was simple science.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Good Lord woman! You have the remembering capabilities of an amnesia victim." Sheldon exclaimed crossly as he caught sight of the cheerful blonde in his seat. He really should have bought that shock system he saw online so when someone attempted to sit in _his _seat they would be gone with the press of a button.

"This is getting older than Myspace." Leonard stated with a roll of his eyes. "Penny, why are you so stubborn about sitting there?"

"Because...Because...Because I don't think its fair it's _his _seat! I mean, why not your seat, Leonard? Or Raj's? Why does it have to be your seat, Sheldon?"

"Because not only is it close enough to the heater to remain a steady body temperature without perspiring, but-"

"I know _why_, just not 'why'."

"I'll draw you a diagram after you remove your rear from my spot." Sheldon replied curtly.

As Penny slid onto the floor, she decided that tonight would definitely be the night to put her plan into action. Tonight was when it would all go down.

Tonight, Doctor Sheldon Cooper would learn to share his spot.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Sheldon suddenly sat up in his bed with a start. He had what his friends had dubbed 'Vulcan Hearing' and with it had heard the sound of music playing in the living room he had Leonard shared. Pop music.

Penny's music.

He couldn't fathom why she would be in the apartment this late unless she and Leonard were having another one of their...escapades. The thought provoked an oddly unpleasant feeling. Perhaps he shouldn't have eaten all that Nutella before bed.

Sheldon entered the living room in his robe and matching plaid pants to find Penny perched on his seat in a long neon pink robe covered in purple hearts. The two silently stared at each other expectantly.

The spell of silence ceased when the physicist said, "I would appreciate it if you refrained from sitting in my spot in the breaks between coitus while spending the night with Leonard."

"I'm not here for Leonard, Sweetie."

"Then who?"

"You."

He straightened his posture. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Penny smiled, "Now Sheldon, Honey, I've noticed there's some...tension between us."

"Of course. You're in my spot."

"Not just about the seat, but with us." She looked him in the eyes, "I like you, Sheldon. You're a wack-a-doo, but I like you. And you know what? I think you like me too."

"Don't be preposterous, Penny. As a sexual partner of Leonard's who I see quite often-"

"Leonard and I are through." Penny cut in gently. "Now I knew this would be a problem for you, and decided that we could use your seat as a little outlet so I can teach you a lesson and get rid of some of this tension."

Before he could ask her what she meant, Penny stood up, smiled, and undid her robe. As the cotton fell to her feet, Sheldon caught sight of her and felt his mouth run dry.

Penny had been wearing nothing but a jet black corset made of silk with pink lace tying it together and a small pair of ebony panties. Her long, thin legs were wrapped in fuchsia knee-high netted stockings topped with stilettos on her feet. The blonde stood proudly in the getup with her chin pointed up and her hands on her hips, a mischievous smirk on her pretty face.

She knew she looked hot, and for the money she paid to buy this outfit online she better have. Still, Penny hoped she appeared more confident than she actually was. After all, if this ended badly she could never look Sheldon in the face again.

Sheldon found himself speechless for the first time since, well, ever. Penny looked magnificent; feminine perfection in lingerie. His fingers twitched at his sides as he looked at her imagining undoing those little straps himself. How soft they would be. How warm her skin would feel. How fantastic her breasts would look...

Sheldon mentally reminded himself that he was a genius physicist who had no need for 'emotions' or 'feelings'. All those petty things normal people possessed were nothing more than special organs within your limbic system recognizing the patterns of events in your life and responding.

Lust was among one of the more prominent ones, and Sheldon was feeling it as he stared at Penny.

"So, you like?" Penny asked flirtatiously, batting her eyes.

"L-Like?" Sheldon sputtered, "It's an abomination! Not only do you come to my home in nothing more than your undergarments but then you sit on my seat and taunt me!"

The blonde nodded slowly and sat back down at the end of the couch, crossing her legs. "So you think I'm being mean?"

"Obviously!"

"Why don't you come sit over here and we'll talk about it." Penny suggested, patting the cushion.

"Don't be absurd."

"Isn't it your seat?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you be sitting in it?"

He couldn't argue with that. Even though it was more annoying than the entire subject of geology being considered remotely scientific, it was true. "Well if you would simply move your rear then I would be."

Penny inwardly rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sheldon. What's the worst that could happen?"

A dozen of scenarios instantaneously went through his mind. What was the worst that could happen? "The seat could break with our combined mass, I could pull a muscle in my leg, you could slip and fall off-"

"That was rhetorical." Penny interjected, standing up and walking towards him. The blonde placed her hands onto his chest and smiled, beginning to run him up and down.

Sheldon watched curiously as Penny massaged his upper torso. He had to admit it felt rather pleasant. Her fingers slipped under his white cotton T-shirt and pulled it over his head. She smiled gently and took his hand, leading him towards his seat.

Sheldon didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding far past its normal pulse as Penny led him over to his spot. For the first time in his life the physician had no idea how to proceed. He found Penny attractive and valued her as more than a friend. How did he explain that to her?

"Sit." Penny ordered firmly, pushing him down. Sheldon half-complied half-fell as he collided with the cushion.

Taking advantage of the situation, Penny slid down onto his lap and straddled him. "Now, Sheldon, this is to teach you a little lesson about sharing."

"Sharing what, bodily fluids?"

"No. Well, yeah, but not just that." Penny said, "You're a greedy man, Moon Pie. You seem to have it stuck in your head that this seat is yours."

"Because it _is _mine, Penny."

"Why?"

"I chose it and, seeing as this is my apartment, get to make that decision."

"But sharing can be great." Penny persisted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "See, we're sharing your seat right now. Isn't this fun?"

"Hardly."

Her green eyes narrowed, but it quickly passed. She knew from the start this was going to be difficult. "Well how can I make this more enjoyable?"

"Getting off of me would be a good start."

"Mm, I think I'd rather do something else." The Cheesecake Factory waitress smirked. She began to rock her hips to the beat of the music, sashaying them over his lap. As the beat sped up so did her grinding, rubbing herself all over the most neurotic man she had ever encountered as she began to lay light kisses on his neck.

She could see light pink tint his cheeks with arousal as she gave him a lap-dance. Penny used the cushion to kneel over his lap giving him a fantastic view of her cleavage as she continued her torturous dance. "Is this a little better?"

"N-No." Sheldon stuttered.

"Hmph." It was time break out the big guns. Penny slid off of his lap onto her knees in front of him, her fingers vanishing under the waistband of his pants as she quickly pulled them off.

He watched her with his eyes, his pulse speeding up against his will as she shucked his briefs. Sheldon knew that his intellect was far above this petty lust for his attractive neighbor, but something about this entire situation was oddly erotic. Watching Penny get on her knees in front of him and staring at his embarrassingly erect manhood was a turn-on.

Penny looked at the organ in front of her, an impressed look on her face. While it wasn't exactly enormous, Doctor Cooper had himself one hell of a cock. It was certainly larger than she had imagined it to be.

The waitress licked her lips.

Sheldon groaned.

Hearing this Penny immediately blessed him with a quick flick of her tongue over his head. His body went rigid at the sudden rush of contact. "Shh, relax." Penny cooed, kissing his length lightly. "Now Sheldon, isn't this nice? You and I together practically on this spot?"

"_My _spot."

Her lips twitched into a scowl, but it instantly turned back into a seductive smirk. It seemed she would have to continue her lesson. "You know Sheldon," A light lick on his base. "You really need to loosen up," Her tongue traced up and down his erection as she spoke, her warm breath curling around the sensitive skin and causing sensations he could barely stand. "And how to share."

"I-I hardly agree."

Into her mouth he went.

His nerves coiled as he felt his dick become submerged inside Penny's hot, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled around him as she began to suck him with slow, drawn-out motions. Like a popsicle needing to be savored she took her time working him in her mouth, tasting him and feeling him.

Sheldon had never quite understood the term 'blow job', but as Penny preformed filatio on him he had an epiphany. His entire body was on fire as if his very blood was boiling with pleasure. Thoughts becoming incoherent as it continued, there was a rising pressure from deep within him that was only half orgasmic.

The pleasure overtaking his body from Penny performing this act on him was escalating with every torturous flick of her tongue and suck, and for reasons he couldn't quite explain he allowed it all to happen.

Penny was pleased with herself. Honestly, Sheldon could be so uptight and rigid at times, yet here she was causing the borderline asexual physicist to tremble with sexual ecstasy at her touch.

It did wonders for a girl's self-esteem.

Those light moans drifting into her ears were far hotter than they should have been. The rugged sound of his breathing was doing things to her that shouldn't have been possible. It was so erotically distracting it almost made the blonde forget her true purpose for coming here and doing all of this.

Penny was here to teach Sheldon a lesson.

Drifting in a sea of pleasure, Sheldon couldn't help but lose himself in the sensations mounting inside him. He had never experienced anything like this before. The act was so tantalizingly arousing he almost couldn't take it. Euphoria pulsed through his body at the speed of sound. He could feel his orgasm building and getting so blissfully close...

Until Penny abruptly stopped.

"So will you share your seat?"

"Wh-What?" Sheldon panted, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Your seat." Penny repeated, "Will you let everyone else sit there too?"

She was bringing that up _now_? For Pete's sake was the woman insane! "C-Could we discuss this after I've achieved climax, Penny?"

"You don't get to finish until you agree, Moon Pie."

_Devil they name is woman. _"I refuse. It's _MY _spot, Penny!"

"Then we're done here." She shrugged, beginning to get off of her knees. "And just when I was about to do my special trick."

"What trick?" Sheldon asked suspiciously.

"A favorite of guys, but I guess you'll never know." Penny replied, brushing herself off. "Such a shame."

His scientific curiosity was beginning to win out to his stubbornness. "Wait a minute, you haven't even told me what it is!"

"It's a surprise. Just agree to stop bitching about your stupid seat and share it."

"...I suppose for that it's my duty to the scientific world to provide the knowledge of this 'surprise' women hold over males. I agree I'll stop 'bitching' if you finish and show me- For science, of course."

"For science." Penny smiled, returning to her knees.

That man. She could see him looking at her with a need that was unexpected. Penny was thrilled her plan had worked, but at this point it didn't seem like that was her only reason for doing it. It also had to do with the desire to please Sheldon and show her how much he meant to her.

Penny rubbed her lips against his head, squeezing him firmly in her hands.

As Penny reclaimed him in her mouth Sheldon fought back a moan. No wonder Howard and Leonard were so sex-minded. This felt absolutely fantastic. Having Penny do something for him that was so intimate was hotter than it should have been.

There were times when thoughts of Penny doing these types of things with him leaked into his mind. Sheldon had always dismissed them by telling himself Howard or the media was to blame. Sure, Penny was aesthetically pleasing, but she was just a friend.

A very dirty friend.

"Show me the trick." Sheldon breathed, barely able to think straight. "That was the deal."

Penny paused mid-lick to look up at him watching her. Stray tuffs of hair were falling onto his flushed face, his eyes glazed with pleasure but his jaw set in determination.

Sheldon Cooper had never looked as sexy as he did that moment.

Without a second thought, Penny used her special trick and swallowed.

Penny was a boss at blow jobs, plain and simple. Ask any guy she had ever been with and they would say this was her specialty. Deep throating was a skill she had learned as a teenager and found it more useful than any math she had ever learned in high school. Men loved it and she loved doing it for them. Sheldon in particular deserved this wonderful technique.

Sheldon was momentarily worried his eyes were going to roll back into his head. He'd heard of this before, but it had never occurred to him he would experience it. Hell, he hadn't even thought he would ever receive filatio. But now the lovely blonde from next door had swallowed him and was doing things with her tongue that should have been illegal.

Though Sheldon thanked Spock they weren't.

The rise of pleasure from the first round came back with an intensity he hadn't expected. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, his breath was haggard and rugged.

He opened his blue eyes and stared down at Penny to find her looking up at him. As the two locked gazes he took in their beautiful green color and felt something tug at his heart. Then, Penny gulped once more and a rush of heat overtook him.

Sheldon couldn't take it; he came. The waves of euphoria rippled through his body, endorphins accompanying it. He exploded into Penny's mouth with a groan as his body limped. He looked down at Penny in her slutty get-up with his semen dripping down her chin and felt another tug from below the waist. How did she affect him like this?

Penny stood up wiping his cum off her face with her wrist. "Well Sheldon, it's been a pleasure pleasing you. Glad you learned your lesson."

Breathing hard, he managed a weak nod. "It was fascinating. Scientifically speaking, of course."

"Of course." Penny winked, "See you around, Moon Pie."

And with that, she exited the apartment.

* * *

**Sunday**

Feeling both satisfied and triumphant, Penny plopped herself down in Sheldon's old spot.

Images from the last night were still embedded in her mind making it hard to concentrate. She couldn't believe it had gone so well. She'd thought for certain Sheldon would give her more grief but a few flicks of her tongue and an old trick cured any complaints.

Score one for Penny!

"Penny, do you ever learn?" Leonard sighed as he looked at her tiredly. "You're just going to have to move."

"I think things will be different this time, Leonard." She replied with a grin. The man just sighed and shook his head.

Moments later Sheldon entered the room and immediately looked at Penny laying on the couch with her legs crossed. She looked up at him and smiled flirtatiously, batting her eyes. "Hey, Moon Pie."

"Penny..."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You're in my spot."

**End**

* * *

**A/N Sheldon will never change:) Reviews are highly appreciated. **


End file.
